


Rot Me

by slashyrogue



Series: Rot & Romance [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Temporary Character Death, Zombie Will - Freeform, Zombies giving blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Life with Will is nothing like Hannibal expected. 
There are hunts, dinners with just the two of them, and nights sharing a bed. 
He just expected Will to be alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Life with Will is nothing like Hannibal expected. 

There are hunts, dinners with just the two of them, and nights sharing a bed. 

He just expected Will to be alive. 

Will as a zombie is not much different than alive Will except he smells rotten, dead, though Hannibal accepts kisses gladly the taste leaves something to be desired. 

"I'm sorry," Will whispers, cold lips at his neck, "This isn't...what you pictured."

Hannibal turns, touches the mark at his cheek. The texture is stiff, skin he had sewn together constantly coming apart. Even now he could feel it. 

"I will take you any way I can have you."

Will smiles, his teeth showing signs of decay. "Till death do us part has a whole new meaning now, huh?"

Hannibal smiles. 

"I think I prefer, till the end of the world."

Will kisses him, the taste still jarring but he pulls him closer. He feels Will pullback, turning is face away.

"Will."

Will moves to leave him, Hannibal holding tightly as he hears, "I'm disgusting. It's got to be just..."

Hannibal sits up, turning Will to look at him fully. The sewing has torn now, exposing the inside of Will's cheek. He runs a hand over the wound. 

"You're beautiful."

Will laughs, "You're insane. It's got to taste like rotten meat, like..."

Hannibal presses their lips together, hand tight to the wound. He must be careful with Will, any carelessness could cause another incident like when Will lost his left arm. 

The sewing had been quite difficult and it still fell off occasionally. 

Will pulls back again, exhaling though out of habit now. "Hannibal, you..."

"The taste of love is sweet," Hannibal caressed Will's other cheek, "When hearts like ours meet."

Will laughed, "You're quoting Johnny Cash now? Maybe I'm rotting your brain."

Hannibal smirked. "You very well could be," he leaned in and whispered, "Let us see how much further you can rot me."


	2. Chapter 2

Trust. 

Many relationships were built on levels of trust that sustain throughout their entire lives and help fortify their love. Theirs was no different. 

Hannibal trusts Will more than anyone ever before, even now when Will’s putrid stretch was over him and his rotten tongue was licking across his erection. He groans, careful not to thrust up in case Will’s jaw fell off again. 

“Will,” he hisses. 

He wishes could grab Will hard and make him go deeper but fear of hurting Will’s fragile body made him keep still. 

Will grips his hips and sucks, his white tinted eyes so full of hunger Hannibal would be angry if he bites down. But he swirls his tongue and Hannibal cums hard, his release sucked down like ambrosia while he runs a hand through Will’s barely there hair. 

Will pulls off and licks his lips. 

“I wish—“

Hannibal grabs his hand and kisses it, the errant flies he ignores. 

“Wishes are hopeful things but foolish in times like this. We have each other and you’re still whole. I am happy.”

Will scoffs. “How? How can you be so okay with this?”

Hannibal smiles. “You have no excuse not to partake now, it’s very rewarding on that front,” he entwines his fingers with Will’s and hears them crack, “Also I have never been one to turn away food that’s past its expiration.”

Will moves towards Hannibal and lays on his belly, their faces merely inches apart. 

“I love you.”

Hannibal touches his cheek. “I will love you for as long as I am allowed,” he sighs, “And when I die I wish for you to eat my remains.”

Will pulls away so hard his index finger falls off and Hannibal picks it up as he growls in frustration. 

“No.”

“Will.”

“I won’t.”

“You already want to,” Hannibal says frankly, “I have seen you holding back.”

He stands up and leaves the bedroom, the sounds of his anger while he destroys the kitchen echo down the hallway. 

Hannibal picks up the finger and gets out of bed to head into the bathroom for his supplies. When he finds Will minutes later the kitchen is in shambles but Hannibal hardly cares. He sets the thread and needle down on the counter to watch Will chew on what was left of their last kill. 

Hannibal sits beside him on a stool and lays his head on his elbow. 

Will is a sloppy but meticulous eater, no meat is ever left unswallowed. He finishes and knocks the plate down to the floor. 

“It would have been better if I’d stayed dead.”

Hannibal grabs his arm so hard it cracks. “Never.”

Will would not look at him.

“You could wake up one morning with no leg, or no ears! I could go crazy and bite into the back of your—“

He turns Will roughly and his head teeters a bit before it settles. 

“And I would gladly give you all of me. Every last part.”

Will leans in and presses their foreheads together, his sob so rough it sounds like gravel. 

“You can’t keep doing this.”

Hannibal kisses his cheek. 

“Why?”

“It’s gross.”

“It’s US. I do not care about anything else.”

Will sighs and nuzzles his cheek, the hardness of his skin a blessing. 

“You want to go,” he kisses Hannibal’s ear, “grab a bite?”

Hannibal smiles.

“Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags. Just saying.

Hannibal stumbles into the kitchen and falls over, clutching hard to the hole in his chest. He can hardly breathe and his only need is to get to Will. 

He crawls and groans loud, the pain immense as he fights to keep his eyes open. 

“Hannibal? What’s—?”

Hannibal smiles and falls back onto the tile floor. Will goes to his knees and his upset is a palpable thing. He touches Will’s sewn cheek.

“I wanted to,” he struggles to breathe, “see you one last—“

Will shakes him hard when he loses consciousness. “No! You,” he sobs, “No, no, no!”

“Make many meals of me,” he sighs, “Please.”

Will kisses him and his rotten taste is everything. 

For a long while Will sits on the floor and stares at him unable to shed a tear though he would be if he could. He wants to die now just as every day before this because he’d only kept on for Hannibal. 

He couldn’t do this alone. 

Will sniffs at his cheek and hears Hannibal’s final wish echo in his head. 

‘Make many meals of me.’

He will only be around long enough for one. 

The first bite is everything he knew it would be, the taste of Hannibal’s bottom lip so addicting a flavor he starts in on the top. Will is so lost in the taste that he doesn’t feel a hand on the back of his head. He parts open Hannibal’s bitten lips and opens his mouth to bite when he stops.

“I would’ve expected you to go for my—“

Will moves back so fast that three of his fingers fall off. 

“Oh god.”

Hannibal sits up and his bitten mouth curves into a smile.

“Hello, Will.”

Will lets out a sob and launches himself towards him. Hannibal clutches back hard, his whispers a comfort and Will is grateful he didn’t bite off his tongue. 

“I’m sorry.”

Hannibal pets his head. “Whatever for? You did as I asked and it’s rather flattering you chose my lips. Rather romantic.”

Will laughs. “Only you would think that.”

“You wanted to taste our last kiss?”

Will pulls back and kisses him again, the rough bitten lips a new feeling he’s not sure he enjoys yet. 

He smiles at him when they part and touches his handiwork.

“I would’ve gone for the heart but...”

Hannibal licks his finger. “That was to be last.”

Will nods. “Yes.”

Hannibal’s tears are some of the last Will is certain he’ll ever see him cry so he tries to memorize them. He leans in and licks them from his cheeks. 

“I would suggest sexual congress but—“

Will mumbles, “It’s risky.”

“You were able back in early days.”

“Hannibal,” he sighs, “You need to eat.”

“I am more interested in tasting you with this new body than anything else.”

Will pushes him down and he stares into his eyes. One is red from a broken blood vessel and the other is dead pupiled the same as Will’s own. 

“How will we get food now? You can’t talk your way into a house and I—“

Hannibal’s tight hold is a comfort and his kiss even better. “We use the darkness to be the monsters people fear most,” he purrs as he rocks his cock against Will, “And If they stop fearing us? We will make them.”

Will smiles. “I thought scared meat tastes the worst?”

Hannibal sighs. “We are zombies, Will. Fear tastes best.”

Will grabs his stiff cock. “You feel that?”

“No,” Hannibal confesses, “But don’t let that stop you.”

Will laughs and opens his pants. 

“Stop me if you do.”

“I’m certain you can find the living part under the beginnings of rot.”

Will takes his stiff cock in hand and smiles before he bends down. 

“Let’s see how many licks it takes.”


End file.
